I Always Look at You, Hinata
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Dimana ada pertemuan, pasti selalu ada perpisahan. Sebuah perbuatan yang kurang tepat, akan membuahkan sebuah kesia-siaan. Seperti Kiba yang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, hal itu tidak akan mendekatkannya kepada gadis yang selalu menjadi perhatiannya / "Sepertinya ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah perpisahan" / -Sequel BLUE SKY-


Akhirnya sequelnya sudah dipublish juga, ahahaha. Ini adalah sequel dari **"BLUE SKY"**, bagi yang belum membaca Blue Sky, silahkan menekan link di bawah ini.

s/9404141/1/

Kutunggu review kalian disana~ Nah, dari pada berlama-lama, silahkan menikmati cerita di bawah ini. Bertemu lagi denganku dibawah. Jaa naa..

::

::

_"Sepertinya ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah perpisahan"_

::

::

**-I Always Look at You, Hinata-**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

I Always Look at You, Hinata © Kaoru

_**Genre**_: Aku tidak tahu harus memberi genre apa pada fanfic ini, jadi mungkin tidak akan ada genrenya. Ahahaha #dihajar

_**Main Chara**_: Kiba Inuzuka

**Warning**: Full Kiba P.O.V!

::

::

Ohayou minna, perkenalkan. Aku adalah Kiba Inuzuka, panggil saja aku Kiba. Hari ini seperti biasa aku akan berangkat menuju ke sekolahku. Aku mengambil tasku yang kuletakan di atas meja belajarku, dan aku pun berangkat.

"Aku berangkat dulu Akamaru" ucapku kepada Akamaru, Akamaru adalah sabahatku. Sahabat yang berwujud anjing, ukuran tubuhnya tidak seperti ukuran tubuh anjing-anjing lainnya. Sehingga aku bisa menaikinya, haha memang menyenangkan memiliki sahabat yang menarik.

"Guk" gonggong Akamaru membalas sapaanku tadi, yosh! Aku siap berangkat sekarang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahku, setibanya disana aku duduk di kursiku. Ah, sekarang sudah semester dua dan sebentar lagi ujian. Setelah itu aku akan masuk universitas, tidak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Kalau bisa aku mau menjadi anak-anak kembali, senang rasanya bisa bermain setiap saat tanpa memikirkan beban apapun.

Arah mataku tertuju kepada gadis yang duduk di sebelah jendela. Aku memperhatikannya, aku berpikir apa gadis itu tidak kesepian sendiri seperti itu. Dia selalu menatap langit biru, tatapannya melukiskan wajah sedihnya. Yah.. Walaupun itu aku tidak berhak mengetahui isi hatinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus membuat dia merasa kesepian seperti itu.

Sesaat setelah itu, Kakashi-**sensei **datang memasuki kelas. Kelas yang awalnya ricuh kini menjadi tenang kembali, Kakashi-**sensei **meletakan buku-bukunya di atas meja dan duduk di kursinya.

"Baik, hari ini ada murid baru. Ia baru kembali dari luar negri karena lima tahun lalu ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika" kudengar dari Kakashi-**sensei **bahwa akan ada murid baru, wah sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika murid itu seorang lelaki. Akan tambah ramai kelas ini, tapi aku bingung. Bisa-bisanya di akhir sekolah seperti ini ada murid pindahan, pasti ini kerjaan kepala sekolah.

"Sudahlah sensei, jangan membuang waktu seperti ini. Mana murid barunya, dasar merepotkan!" wah~ wah~ Sepertinya sahabatku Shikamaru sudah merasa bosan.

"Baiklah..

Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san" Uzumaki, orang seperti apa dia? Aku penasaran. Aku menunggu sampai murid baru itu benar-benar masuk ke kelas, saat ia masuk ternyata keinginanku sia-sia. Murid itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruko Uzumaki" hoo, itukah namanya. Ya sudahlah, bukan urusanku juga. Aku melihat dia mencari tempat duduk yang akan ia tempati, ada satu bangku kosong disebelahnya. Aneh, kenapa dia tidak mengambilnya ya. Dia malah mengambil bangku di sebelah Hinata, tapi baguslah. Mungkin dengan itu akan ada suatu perubahan di diri Hinata. Ya.. Semoga saja.

Akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai, hua~ Bosan sekali, aku sadar aku memang harus belajar ketat pada akhir ini karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Tapi ntah kenapa hari ini aku benar-benar merasa bosan, pingin tidur rasanya. Tapi aku takut kalau ditatap menggunakan mata Kakashi-**sensei **yang menyeramkan itu.

Aku kembali menatap Hinata, rasanya ada keinginan untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi aku takut aku mengganggunya dan dia akan membenciku, jadi kuurungkan niatku itu. Aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan mendengarkan guru menjelaskan.

"Hei, maukah kau melihatnya berdua denganku?" saat kulihat Naruko yang kebingungan karena ia belum memiliki buku, aku pun menawarkan diri. Tau saja dengan begitu aku bisa tidak sengaja berbicara dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih baik bila bersama dengan wanita di sampingku" yah~ harapanku sia-sia, ternyata dia menolak ajakanku. Ya pasti begitu karena dia adalah perempuan sedangkan aku laki-laki. Anak baru seperti dia pasti tidak nyaman bila langsung melihat buku berdua dengan orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin.

"Begitu.. Ok" dari pada memperpanjang urusan, lebih baik aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan dirinya saja. Aku pun kembali melihat ke arah buku pelajaranku.

Jam istirahat tiba juga, Hinata keluar dari kelas. Aku melihat kepergiannya dari ambang pintu, setiap istirahat ia selalu keluar kelas. Ingin rasanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihat kemana dia pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ah.. Kenapa jadi memikirkan gadis itu terus? Apa aku tertarik dengannya? Tapi.. Hah~ Ntahlah.

"Kiba, ke kantin yuk" mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan menepuk pundakku, aku pun menengokkan kepalaku.

"Chouji" ternyata dia Chouji, salah satu temanku. "Baiklah" ucapku lagi dan bangkit dari kursiku.

"Shika, ayo" seruku lagi, mengajak Shikamaru yang masih saja terus memperhatikan buku tentang bayangan. Akhirnya kami pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Hei Kiba, bukannya kamu tertarik dengan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu ya" tanya Chouji, seperti biasa ia selalu memakan keripik kentangnya. Seperti sudah mendarah daging keripik kentang itu.

"Haha, mana mungkin" aku mengelaknya dengan cepat, ya aku tidak ingin mereka terus menggodaku. Makanya aku berbohong, memang benar aku tertarik dengan gadis berkacamata itu. Pembawaannya tenang, seperti gadis dewasa.

"Mana mungkin dengan melihatnya setiap saat ya" Shikamaru terus berjalan dengan wajah datarnya.

"A.. Apa kau bilang" tidak dapat ditahan lagi, wajahku memerah akibat perkataannya. Sial, kali ini aku akan benar-benar dikerjai.

"Ya kalau kau bisa meraihnya" Shikamaru terus berjalan, apa maksud dengan perkataannya itu? Menyebalkan.

Selesai makan di kantin, aku, Shika dan Chouji kembali ke kelas. Kami berbincang-bincang setelah duduk di tempat kami masing-masing. Saat hinata kembali, aku lihat dia bersama dengan Naruko dan aku melihat Sakura dan Ino menuju ke arah gadis itu. Menyapanya, dan aku tidak bisa diam saja aku juga ingin menyapanya!

"Aku juga! Aku mau berbicara dengannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada gadis yang merasa kesepian disaat terakhir berada di sekolah ini" aku mendekat ke arah Hinata, aku bersalaman dengannya. Inilah kesempatanku untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis ini.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, tapi melihatnya yang menangis karena beban yang selama ini selalu ditanggung olehnya perasaanku menjadi lega. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku ini, aku harus berterima kasih pada Naruko. Mungkin ini perbuatan dirinya, ya dia anak baru yang cepat bergaul rupanya.

Baguslah, sepertinya sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku lihat Hinata menjadi dekat dengan tiga orang, dan itu tidak akan membuatnya kesepian lagi.

"Perhatian yang luar biasa tuan" mendengar ada yang berkata lagi kepadaku, aku menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Jelas sekali aku mengenali suara _baritone _itu.

"Shika!" apaan yang diucapkannya barusan? Jangan membuat aku merasa dikerjai seperti ini terus. Dasar kepala nanas! Ya walaupun kuakui dia itu pemalas tapi otaknya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menggodanya terus Shikamaru" seru Chouji dan masih saja dia tidak lepas dari keripik kentangnya. Mau seberapa gendut lagi dia, hm.. Kalau aku mengatakan kata _gendut _di hadapannya bisa-bisa aku babak belur lagi. Sudahlah.

"Dia terlalu suka sama nona itu sehingga terus memperhatikannya" Chouji, siala-sensor- kau. Sama aja kau seperti Shikamaru! Aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Dasar, kalian ini teman atau musuhku sih!

-Look at Me-

"Haha, tentu saja" aku tertawa mendengar kalimat dari kawan-kawanku ini. Sampai saat ada seseorang yang menggeser pintu kelas, aku pun melihat ke arah ambang pintu.

Saat kutau siapa yang menggeser pintu, aku jadi semangat. Pagi ini aku bentekad akan menyapanya "Sudah dulu ya kawan" seruku pada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang masih sibuk mengobrol.

"Ohayou Hinata" sapaku pada gadis itu, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Mengangkat tanganku sebagai tanda salam pada Hinata.

"Ohayou" mendengar gadis itu membalas sapaanku, tentu saja aku merasa bahagia. Ya semoga saja aku terus bisa mengobrol dengannya sampai akhirnya akan terjadi sebuah perpisahan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul di kepalaku, aku penasaran Hinata tanpa kacamata itu seperti apa. Hinata menggunakan kacamata saja sudah manis, apalagi tanpa menggunakan kacamata. Mungkin akan tambah manis daripada ini. Aku jadi deg-deg-an membayangkannya. Oleh sebab itu aku memiliki sebuah rencana "Aku penasaran" ucapku pada Hinata.

Kulihat dia bingung "Penasaran apa?" tanyanya menunjukkan rasa bingungnya dengan perkataanku sebelumnya. Ya tentu saja dirinya tidak mengerti, belum apa-apa udah dilontarkan dengan perkataan yang aneh-aneh.

"Rupamu tanpa kacamata" ucapku, dengan sigap aku melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai di wajah Hinata. Kulihat wajahnya, aku terpesona. Sampai Sakura datang dan mengambil kacamata yang kupegang dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Loh Kiba, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" ah.. Apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura itu? Memerah? Tidak mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapku, aku pun kembali menuju tempat dudukku. Terlalu manis, Hinata terlalu manis. Gawat, aku jadi deg-deg-an. Ahhhh~ Jangan membuatku bingung.

"Kamu tertarik padanya" lagi-lagi, aku tau siapa ini. "Shikamaru!" aku menatap Shikamaru tajam, menyebalkan. Belum juga duduk di kursiku, aku malah sudah digoda lagi olehnya.

"Jangan menggoda Kiba seperti itu terus Shika, ini keripik" tumben-tumbennya Chouji baik mau memberikan keripik kentangnya padaku. Ya aku ambil, tau saja bisa menghilangkan pemikiranku yang kacau saat ini. Tenangkan pikiranmu Kiba..

Yah~ Daripada banyak berpikir yang macam-macam lebih baik fokus pada pelajaran. Jangan pikirkan tentang sesuatu berbau _romance _dulu, masa depan adalah yang terpenting.

Hari-hari terus berlalu, kuperhatikan Hinata makin banyak berbicara. Baguslah, kukira dia akan tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya selamanya. Kulihat Hinata makin dekat dengan Naruko, dan sepertinya aku makin tertarik dengan Hinata.

Sampai ujian pun tiba, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa menyapanya lagi, aku selalu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Seperti orang bodoh saja ya, haha. Kalau aku terus seperti ini bukannya semakin mendekat tapi akan menjadi lebih jauh dan sangat jauh.

Aku tidak tahu, kalau akhirnya kelakuanku selama ini tidak akan membuatku mendapatkan yang kuinginkan. Ujian selesai, diberikan waktu dua minggu liburan sebelum ada pengumuman kelulusan. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain game serta bermain bersama dengan Akamaru. Mengajak jalan-jalan Akamaru, makan, tidur, nonton, selama dua minggu ini hal itu terus berulang sehingga aku menjadi bosan.

Aku mencari universitas dan aku sudah mendapatkan universitas tujuanku. Jadi saat waktunya tiba aku hanya tinggal perlu masuk ke universitas. Dua minggu itu tentu tidak kusia-siakan begitu saja, aku mencari universitas dan ikut tes masuk. Dan tak kusangka aku dengan mudahnya masuk ke sebuah universitas terkreditasi A di kotaku. Ini sebuah prestasi yang lumayan membanggakan bagiku.

"Besok ya" seruku, ya memang sehari sebelum pengumuman itu membuatku menjadi penasaran. Apa aku lulus? Bagaimana kalau tidak? Aku kan sudah mendapatkan universitas tujuanku. Tapi aku harus percaya diri, dengan kemampuan otakku yang sekarang aku yakin aku bisa lulus.

Aku bosan, rasanya pingin jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Tapi sama siapa? Chouji? Tidak mungkin. Pasti dia sedang tidur dirumah, bangun siang dan setelah itu makan terus kerjaannya. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Dia pasti akan berkata malas, lagi pula aku tidak ingin digoda jika aku jalan sama dia.

Apa aku keluar sendiri saja ya? Daripada aku menjadi mayat hidup di rumah yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ah.. Baiklah, aku akan jalan sendiri saja.

Aku pun memakai jaketku lalu memakai sepatu. Ya aku memutuskan berlari pagi saja, mumpung hari ini masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Aku siap! Aku berlari mengelilingi kota, melewati jembatan. Melewati sungai kecil, dan aku beristirahat di bangku taman.

Aku meminum minuman kaleng yang kubeli di mesin penjual otomatis, segar rasanya setelah mengeluarkan keringat yang lumayan banyak. Aku bersantai, menyandar pada bangku yang kududuki, hampir saja aku tertidur.

"KYAAA!" mendengar suara teriakan, aku pun langsung terkaget. Aku membuka mataku, aku menuju ke arah suara teriakan tersebut. Sampai kulihat.. Apa itu? Itu Hinata kan? Dia terbang?

"Naruto-kun! Menghindar dari situ!" dia memanggil siapa? Aku melihat ke arah pandangan Hinata, seorang laki-laki? Aku yang tadinya berniat menuju ke arah Hinata kini mengurungkan niatku dengan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Gomenasai.." kulihat Hinata meminta maaf, ya memang sudah sewajarnya seseorang yang bersalah harus meminta maaf. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka berdua, mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Walaupun tidak terlalu terdengar olehku.

"Bagus dong. Itu tandanya tabrakan kita membawa keberuntungan" aku kembali menengok ke arah mereka berdua. Apa itu? Hinata tertunduk malu? Walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat tapi dari sini aku dapat melihatnya. Wajah Hinata memerah, apakah itu pacarnya Hinata? Pantas saja mereka terlihat akrab.

Nyut

Apa ini, aku memegang dadaku. Ada rasa sakit disini. Tapi apa ya, aku tidak tau. Dari pada memikirkan itu terus lebih baik aku pulang karena aku tidak tahan terus melihat hal itu.

Hari ini aku melihat hal yang menyebalkan, tidak enak perasaan ini. Aku berbaring di ranjangku, menunggu hari ini benar-benar selesai. Hah~ Semoga saja ini cepat belalu.

-Look at Me-

Akhirnya pengumuman tiba, aku melihat aku lulus dan lagi-lagi aku memperhatikan Hinata. ia tersenyum mungkin dia lulus. Ah.. Sudah waktunya untukku berpisah dengannya, setelah itu aku pulang tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya, aku ini bodoh ya. Harusnya aku mengucapkan salam supaya setidaknya dia mengetahui atau mengingat aku pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya dulu saat awal masuk sekolah menengah.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah menengah, ah.. Semoga saja menyenangkan. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi anak SMU, dan aku akan berusaha seberusaha mungkin supaya kehidupan SMU-ku menjadi hari yang tidak membosankan.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah baruku, upacara penerimaan siswa baru sangat membosankan. Yang dilakukan hanya mendengar ocehan kepala sekolah yang tidak jelas mengocehkan hal apa. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Selesai upacara aku berkeliling sekolah dahulu sebelum memasuki kelasku. Aku duduk di bangku taman depan sekolah, sekedar untuk refresing sehabis berdiri seharian dan tentu saja menghilangkan rasa lelah di kakiku ini. Aku menatap langit, Hah~ belum ada yang menarik perhatianku. Membosankan~

Selesai dari itu aku membenarkan posisi dudukku, menatap ke depan. Tidak sengaja mataku tertuju ke arah gadis yang berada sepuluh meter dari tempatku berada. Kulihat gadis itu sedang memberikan makan pada tupai. Jarang-jarang ada gadis seperti itu, tingkah gadis itu tanpa kusadari membuat diriku tersenyum.

Kuperhatikan gadis itu sampai tidak terasa ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan dimana aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Kudengar bel sekolah sudah berdering. Sudah begitu ada pengumuman yang diumumkan lewat _speaker _menyuruh murid baru memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

Mau tidak mau aku harus masuk ke kelas "Berikutnya Inuzuka, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" sepertinya sudah waktunya bagiku untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Aku pun berdiri dari kursiku, menatap lurus ke depan dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Iya, salam kenal semua. Aku Kiba Inuzuka, mohon bimbingannya selama tiga tahun ini" selesai dari itu aku kembali duduk pada kursiku dan kembali menatap ke depan. Menopang daguku, hal seperti ini tidak sulit bagiku. Dan sekarang aku kembali merasa bosan, tidak ada yang menarik dari siswa-siswa lainnya.

"Baik, berikutnya Hyuuga"

"I.. Iya" sepertinya seorang gadis. Aku penasaran, seperti apa hyuuga itu. Aku menengok, gadis itu.. Gadis yang kutemui di taman depan sekolah tadi.

"A.. Aku Hinata hyuuga, mohon bimbingannya." Sepertinya ia perempuan yang pemalu, pantas saja dia menghabiskan kesendiriannya dengan memberi makanan pada hewan. Selesai memperkenalkan diri dia langsung duduk dan menundukan wajahnya. Wah, kacamatanya manis. Sepertinya akan menarik..

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Hah~ Tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu, lebih baik selama liburan ini aku mencari kerja sambilan. Yosh! Besok aku akan berusaha, dan aku harus melupakan gadis manis berkacamata itu. Aku pun tertidur di atas ranjangku yang empuk dengan memeluk bantal bergambar segitiga terbalikku.

"Hoam" aku menguap di kala matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela kamarku. Karena silau aku pun terbangun dari tidurku semalam dan langsung merapihkan diriku. Aku mencuci muka, sikat gigi, dan lain-lain supaya diriku tampak segar. Selesai dari itu aku langsung turun ke bawah, barangkali sudah ada makanan yang siap kusantap hari ini.

"Ohayou Kiba-kun"

"Ohayou mo ibu, setidaknya panggil aku seperti anakmu dong" yap, ibuku selalu menambah kata "kun" pada akhir namaku. Ingat umur bu! Ahaha, bisa-bisa aku ditendang kalau aku berkata begitu. Ya tapi bisa dong memanggil namaku saja tanpa ada embel-embel "kun"nya.

"Haha, ini-ini. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" seru ibuku meletakan piring di hadapanku, aku tentu siap menyantapnya.

Dikala aku menyantap makananku, aku kembali berpikir. Aku akan mencari kerja sambilan, jadi aku tidak akan merasa bosan selama liburan ini. Aku harus memberitahukannya kepada ibuku terlebih dahulu.

"Bu, aku mau kerja sambilan" ucapku.

"Loh? Untuk apa?" kenapa ibuku bertanya? Tentu saja untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi mayat hidup jika aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan sama sekali di rumah bu. Jadi aku akan menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan bekerja" ucapku menerangkan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Kulihat ibuku melihatku, aku tidak mengerti tatapan ibuku itu.

"Ternyata anakku sudah besar ya" dia kembali lagi mencuci piring.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" seruku membalas perkataan dari ibuku. Selesai dari makan, aku bersiap-siap berangkat mencari pekerjaan. Untuk ukuranku mungkin cocok jika bekerja di mini market, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bekerja disana.

"Permisi, apa anda membutuhkan seorang karyawan?" tanya Kiba kepada penjaga kasir di depannya itu. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun, menaruh barang-barang di tempatnya atau menjadi kasir aku juga bisa" seruku, aku benar-benar ingin sibuk selama tiga bulan liburanku dan aku berharap aku bisa melupakannya.

Begitulah yang kupikirkan "Bisa saja, baiklah. Aku akan temui pemilik mini market ini dulu" seru penjaga kasir tersebut, dia berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu. Beberapa saat aku menunggu akhirnya penjaga kasir itu datang beserta dengan pemilik mini market ini.

"Jadi ini anaknya, baiklah. Kau kuterima" jawab pemilik kasir tersebut.

Aku berhasil, tiga bulan ini tak akan kusia-siakan. Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan giat dan selama tiga bulan tidak bertemu dengan dia pasti aku sudah bisa melupakan perasaanku kepadanya. Ya semoga saja begitu, aku tidak berharap suatu hari akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Karena jika bertemu dengannya lagi, mungkin perasaanku padanya akan berkembang kembali. Makanya aku putuskan aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku menatap keluar dikala meletakan barang-barang ke tempatnya, langit cerah. Langit biru ini, langit yang selalu dilihat oleh gadis itu. Apakah dia menyukai warna biru, sudah! Stop! Jangan kupikirkan dia lagi, mengingat dia hanya membuat perasaanku tidak karuan. Aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku, aku berpikir...

Sepertinya ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah perpisahan.. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengingatmu, karena sudah cukup aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Hinata.

**Owari**

**(I Always Look at You, Hinata, end)**

Selesai! Gomen kalau cerita ini tidak memuaskan. Padahal aku sudah memikirkan bahwa cerita ini akan panjang, tapi malah hasilnya jauh lebih pendek dari yang kuduga. Gomen sekali lagi kuucapkan, aku terima flame dari kalian. Kritik juga boleh, saran juga kuterima.

Apa saja bisa kalian tuangkan di riview, aku minta pendapat kalian tentang fic satu ini. Jadi apa yang mengganjal kalian silahkan ditulis saja, tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Karena aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita ini, jadi mungkin dengan review kalian aku dapat memperbaikinya di karyaku yang berikutnya.

Oke, sayonara..

_Spesial Thank to Reviewer from BLUE SKY:_

**Uzumaki bima**, , **Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**, MR, ** 93**, , **viii-chan**, rubahkyuu, **orchideeumi**, , **Viycii**, , **Angga**, lavender sapphires chan, **Soputan**, TheBrownEyes'129, **orchideeumi**, Karizta-chan, **yogiblueside**, ArisaKinoshita0, **kyoanggita**, Rulla Luqiana, **Ines-chan**, Red devils, , Mangekyooo JumawanBluez

**Ttd,**

**Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida**


End file.
